


16 May 1984

by duva, fictionalcandie



Series: Sirius Is A Totally Helpful Advice Columnist 'verse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duva/pseuds/duva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to a new era of bedrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 May 1984

Setting on the nightstand the wand he's just used to turn off the lights, Sirius rolls over and puts an arm around the other body in the bed, nuzzling his neck lightly. "So James," he begins quietly, against his skin, "how do you like your new room, then?"

James chuckles slightly. "It's not like it's the first time I sleep in here, Si."

"True." Sirius smiles a little to himself in the darkness. "But now it is officially also your room."

"Mm," James agrees. "Although this _does_ mean you'll never get a chance to pounce on my in my room here, you know…"

Sirius pulls his head back slightly. "Sure I can, I pounce on you in here all the time. Besides who said I wanted to?" he adds teasingly.

"You sure know how to make a man feel wanted," James chuckles. "What's wrong with my room, eh?" He pauses. "Ex-room. Whatever."

"Well, nothing's wrong with it, I guess…"

"I mean, my old room at mum and dad's seemed to entice you enough," James continues, rather teasingly. "Padfoot."

In the dark, it's impossible to tell whether Sirius is blushing. His smirk, though, is evident in his voice as he answers, "Simply the product of many horny teenager fantasies, I assure you."

"What, you don't have any of those now?"

From the other side of the bed, there is silence. Then, in a rather husky voice, "I'm not a teenager anymore, James."

"I know _that_ ," James replies, turning around to face him. "But…"

"I have plenty of fantasies," declares Sirius obscurely, his voice still husky. He scoots a little closer. "Don't you?"

"Perhaps."

Sirius gives a deep chuckle. "Any of them about me?" he asks, finding James's lips with his own.

"No, they're all about Professor McGonagall," James mumbles against his lips. "Of course they're about you, you pillock."

Sirius's lips move a little, along his jaw. "What, _all_ of them?"

"If I say no, you're gonna kick me, aren't you?"

Sirius shakes his head slightly, his lips not leaving James's skin. "Of course not."

"So who else do _you_ have fantasties about then, Si?" James asks, tilting his head back a little.

Moving to plant a few kisses on James's neck, Sirius doesn't answer.

"Actually, don't answer that, _I_ might kick _you_."

Sirius's teeth find a tendon. "That was my answer," he murmurs, after a moment.

"What was?"

"Silence."

"I see," James chuckles. "So…"

Sirius now has his face well hidden in James's neck. "I haven't had a fantasy about anyone but you since I was fifteen," he admits, so softly it's barely audible.

James pauses, then exhales slowly. "Oh."

"Yeah," mumbles Sirius even more quietly.

"Well, shit, Si," James says, chuckling slightly. "Not very imaginative, are you?"

"Not imagina— Oh, you have no idea, James," replies Sirius, voice the slightest bit indignant.

"Maybe you should tell me," James suggests, his voice dropping slighly as he slides a bit closer to Sirius.

Sirius's arm tightens around him. "I already shared one fantasy with you."

Chuckling, James agrees. "I guess you did."

Sirius resumes kissing James's neck. "Which means you owe me one…"

"I suppose you have a point," James says rather breathily, as he tangles one hand in Sirius's hair.

"Or maybe I should say, _I_ owe _you_ one…"

"It's not a contest, Si."

Angling his body away from James's, Sirius tilts his head back a bit, looking at his face. "Are you saying you don't _want_ me fulfilling your fantasies, James?"

"You're doing a pretty good job of it as it is," James mumbles, leaning in to kiss him.

"At the moment, or in general?" asks Sirius, sounding just a little smug.

"You're not really doing anything right now, are you?" James replies, a hint of a tease in his voice. "Can't recall having any fantasies about you kissing my neck and nothing more."

Sirius bites his tendon again.

"Ouch, Si, not so hard —"

"Don't be a git."

Chuckling, James pulls his face up to his own again. "Sorry."

"I'll bet you are," says Sirius, kissing him. James kisses him back, his free arm sliding around Sirius's waist and pulling him even closer. Pressing his hips against James's, Sirius pulls away. "Well?"

"Well what?" James asks, followed by a small groan.

"Going to share?" demands Sirius.

"Share wh — oh."

"Yes," agrees Sirius, rocking forward slightly with his hips. "I mean that."

"I don't know," James replies, sounding slightly uneasy. "I wouldn't want —"

Sirius chuckles a little. "If I'm not interested, I'll just say so."

"… you sure?"

"When have I ever not said something to you?" asks Sirius, raising his brows, though James probably can't see it.

"Well," James says with a chuckle, "you sure as hell never mentioned any of these fantasies back when we were fifteen…"

Sirius growls a little. "I was merely preventing any sort of melt-down on your part," he replies easily. "And stop stalling."

James is quiet for a moment. Then, rather quickly and mumbly, "Would you talk to me?"

Sirius blinks. "I _am_ talk— ....Oh."

"Yeah," James mutters, averting his eyes. "I mean, you don't have to — I didn't want to — just — never mind."

"No, hang on," Sirius says slowly, in a considering voice. "You mean like I did—" he clears his throat, "— after your birthday party?"

"No," James says, shaking his head. "Yes. I don't know. Just… tell me what you want me to — oh, forget it."

"James, no." Sirius's voice has stopped being considering and grown determined. "Tell me what you mean."

"Just…" James begins, taking a deep breath. "I'm in charge. And anything you want me to do, or want to do…"

"… That's your fantasy? Just that?"

"I told you it was stupid."

With the hand not around James's torso, Sirius catches the back of his head and pulls him in for a hard kiss. "No," he says, when he's done, "it's not stupid."

James raises an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, I don't… always do a lot of that, do I?" adds Sirius, a little awkwardly.

"I know," James replies quickly, "and that's all right, and I wouldn't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, and —"

To shut him up, Sirius kisses him again.

"Sorry," says James when he pulls away. "Should I just shut up, then?"

Sirius grins. "Oh, so you meant a complete role reversal, then?"

James just looks at him.

Sirius's grin gets bigger. "James," he suddenly says, "I want you to kiss me."

"Oh," James says, rather stupidly. "Really?"

"Yes. Now."

After a quick flash of a rather silly-looking grin, James complies. "Like that?"

Sirius's reply is a pleased murmur, as he rolls onto his back. "Again."

This second kiss lasts longer, and is rather more intense.

Sirius, both hands now in James's hear, groans a little. "James," he says breathlessly, "take off your shirt."

"Okay," James whispers back, sitting up a little and pulling the shirt off. "There," he adds, tossing it onto the floor. "All gone."

"And I— shit, James, turn the lights on, would you?"

"Lights?" James repeats, a hint of amusement in his voice. Nevertheless, he flicks the bedside lamp back on. "There."

"Good," says Sirius, his eyes on James's chest. James says nothing, watching Sirius watch him. Gaze moving to James's arms, then his stomach, Sirius unconsciously licks his bottom lip. "Damn," he whispers to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sirius replied automatically, then seems to catch himself. "Just— I never get tired of looking at you."

"Well, good," James replies, looking rather pleased. "I'd hate for that to happen, y'know." His own eyes flick down to Sirius's chest and back up again.

Sirius makes a vaguely affirmative noise. Propping himself on his elbows, his eyes go to James's boxers.

James waits, not saying anything.

"Those should come off, too," Sirius finally announces, flicking a look up at James's face. "Don't you think?"

"If you say so."

"I do."

"All right, then," James grins, shuffling out of the boxers and throwing them on top of his shirt. "All done."

"…Fuck, I love it when you're naked," Sirius blurts.

Chuckling, James says, "I think you've mentioned that before…"

Flopping back on the mattress, Sirius reaches for James. "Kiss me again."

Supporting himself on his forearms and leaning over Sirius, James complies once more.

Sirius tries to pull him down so their chests are touching.

"Uh-uh."

"What?"

James just looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius groans a little. "Fine," he mutters. "I want to feel you, all right?"

"How?"

"Your chest, I want—" Sirius takes a deep breath, looking only slightly uncomfortable. "Against mine."

"All right," James mumbles, letting himself sink down on top of Sirius. "That wasn't that hard, was it?" he adds, planting a kiss at the corner of Sirius's mouth.

"Easy for you to say," mumbles Sirius, turning his head to try and catch James's lips.

Pulling away slightly, James chuckles again. "Mm."

"You're used to always doing this talking thing," continues Sirius, still seeking James's mouth.

"I have no idea what you're on about."

Sirius smirks. Pitching his voice very low and filling it with as much passion as he can, he quotes, "'Fuck, Si, that's good, right there, fuck, yes!'"

James blushes slightly. "Oh, shut up. Like you were complaining back then."

"Fuck, no, it's fucking hot when you do that," Sirius replies instantly. Wrapping an arm around James, he pulls him a little closer. "Just thinking about it, in fact…"

"Yeah?"

Sirius smirks again. His hand trails down James's back to rest on his arse.

"What about it?" James asks, ending on a bit of a moan.

"It gets me all… turned on," Sirius answers quietly, after a moment's hesitation.

James flashes a grin at him. "I'd noticed." He pauses to brush his lips across Sirius's briefly. "Now what, Si?"

Moving his other hand to James's bare arse, too, Sirius rocks their hips together. "Now…" He trails off.

"Hm?"

"Er, my— I— Boxers off."

"Okay," James murmurs back. "Want me to do it?"

Sirius nods.

"That'll do," James mutters, mostly to himself, as he reaches down and tugs at the garment in question.

Squirming slightly, Sirius lifts his hips off the bed to make it easier for him. James chuckles. "Thank you," he says as Sirius's boxers join the rest of the discarded clothing on the floor.

Sirius shrugs in response. He gives James's arse a gentle squeeze. "I want—" he starts to say, then pauses. "Just to be sure," he says slowly, "this all means that we _aren't_ planning on just sleeping tonight, right?"

"We're not sleeping _now_ , are we?" James counters, pressing his hips down. "I mean, I for one feel very… alert."

Sirius moans something, his hands tightening on James's buttocks. His voice rather low, James asks, "What do you want now, Si?"

"I… fuck, I want… I want _you_ ," growls Sirius, a little incoherently.

"That's lovely, Si, but a bit unspecific —"

" _James_ ," groans Sirius, all little irritatedly. One of his hands starts to move slowly back up James's back. "You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't," James counters, leaning down to lightly bite Sirius's earlobe. "Tell me."

"You _do_ ," Sirius insists, breathlessly.

" _Tell me_."

Sirius smothers a moan. "Oh— I, all right, I _want_ you, fuck, I want you to fuck me, James, _now_ —"

James replies with a moan of his own, his erection twitching against Sirius's. "Now?"

"Now, five minutes ago, right _now_ ," repeats Sirius, nodding and arching his hips against James's.

"How?"

"Wha—" Sirius sputters, staring blankly up at James. "What do you mean, _how_?"

"I mean," James says, meeting his stare with a rather heavy gaze, " _how_ do you want me to fuck you?"

There is a noise from Sirius that sounds suspiciously like a whimper. "Oh, bloody fuck, James, don't look at me like that."

"How, Sirius?"

"Merlin fucking God," moans Sirius, fisting his wandering hand in James's hair and pulling him sharply down for a hard kiss. James goes rather willingly, responding in kind.

Briefly pausing in tangling their tongues together, Sirius gasps, "Hard, James."

"Oh, fuck."

" _Please_ ," adds Sirius, sounding rather desperate, rocking his burning erection against James's.

"Yes," James agrees, more of a word than a moan, as he blindly reaches for the bedside table, sliding off of Sirius. "How should we —"

"I don't care," blurts Sirius.

"Well just come up with something then," James replies, scrambling around in the drawer for the lube.

Sirius opens his mouth. He closes it. "I want you to," he then says deliberately, his eyes dark.

"Want me to what?"

"Come up with something."

Not bothering to shut the drawer after locating the lube, James gives him a look. "No. You tell me."

"You're not going to give in, are you?"

Grinning as he unscrews the lid, James shakes his head.

"You have no preference, at _all_?" asks Sirius, sitting up a bit.

"None," James confirms, giving him a quick kiss. "Just tell me."

"Right." Sirius pauses a moment, considering. Then, without speaking, he turns over, positioning himself on his knees and forearms. He looks over his shoulder at James, one eyebrow raised.

" _Fuck_ ," James exhales, getting onto his knees behind him and placing one hand on his lower back. "Si…"

"Yeah?" breaths Sirius, arching slightly at the touch.

"You're so…" James trails off with a moan, letting go of Sirius for a moment to apply lube to his fingers.

"I'm so what?"

"Gorgeous," James breathes, skimming his fingers over Sirius's entrance. "So fucking hot."

"Gnn." Sirius spreads his legs a little more, pushing his hips back toward James's hand. "Come on, James…"

"What's the magic word?" James asks, biting his lip as he uses his free hand to coat himself with lube.

" _Please_?" begs Sirius, looking over his shoulder again.

"Good boy," James moans, sliding one finger in all the way in one fluid motion.

"Oh—"

"How does that feel, Si?"

"Good," Sirius manages. He shifts his position slightly, without disrupting James's hand, to prop himself on one arm and reach beneath him to stroke his cock. "But not enough."

"Stop that," James breathes, keeping his hand still.

"Why?" demands Sirius, voice little more than a hungry growl.

"I didn't say you could."

Sirius freezes. He looks over his shoulder at James again. The sound he makes this time is definitely a whimper.

James's gaze, although rather heavy and dark, is determined.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But—"

"I said stop it, Si."

Obviously far beyond reluctant to do so, Sirius moans, giving his erection a final stroke, and lets go of himself. "Fucking hell," he mutters.

"Thank you," James whispers, twisting the finger inside of Sirius a little. "Now, what were you saying…?"

"I… Uh…" Sirius's voice disappears in a low breathless noise. "…what?"

"I asked you," James says, repeating the motion, "how this felt."

"You— Fuck, James," Sirius pants, pushing his hips back against James's hand. "Not _enough_!"

Letting out a noise that's half chuckle, half moan, James asks, "How many is enough, Sirius?"

"Your cock," is Sirius's immediate answer.

"Shit," is James's reply, a lot less controlled than his previous statement. "Right now?"

"Fuck, yes."

"You sure I won't hurt you?"

Sirius moans, the sound sharp and desperate. "Damn it, James, I don't _care_!"

"Yeah, well, I do," James mutters in reply, even as he's removing his hand and positioning himself behind Sirius. "Tell me to stop if it hurts."

"Uh-huh," grunts Sirius, arching his back a little.

James pauses, taking a deep breath. "Tell me what to do to you."

" _James_ —"

"Tell me."

Mouthing a swear word, Sirius clenches his hands into fists around the bedsheet. A fast, shallow breath later, he gasps, "Shit, just fuck me, fuck me, James, _please_!"

Groaning loudly, James complies, pushing in hard. "God —"

" _Shit_ ," Sirius hisses loudly, eyes practically rolling back in his head with pleasure.

Stilling his hips once he's fully inside, James asks, voice rather strained, "Okay?"

Sirius growls loudly. "Fuck, no, you stopped!" he protests.

James gives a few shallow thrusts in response.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" complains Sirius, pushing backwards in an attempt to force James to thrust more deeply. "Fucking do it properly!

"Properly?"

"Yes!"

"Like this?" James asks, pushing forward with such force that the headboard of the bed collides with the wall with a dull "thud".

The stream of sound that leaves Sirius's mouth in response is completely unintelligible, and followed by a long moan and sharp backward thrust of his hips.

"I'm going to assume that was a yes," James groans, pulling out slowly and then repeating his earlier movement.

"Yes," Sirius to manages pant, his inner muscles clenching around James, "yes, it — fuck, yes — God."

"Is this what you — oh, shit — this what you wanted?"

"Yes," moans Sirius, pushing back to meet James's thrusts. "Oh, god, faster."

James lets out a noise not unlike a whimper, speeding up just a fraction. "Shit, Si —"

"Bloody—" Eyes shut, Sirius lets his head fall until his forehead is resting on the mattress between his white knuckled hands. "Fuck, James, please— can I—"

"No," James nearly snaps, bending forward at the waist and placing one hand next to Sirius's. "Not yet."

"Shit," whimpers Sirius, his arms shaking just a bit with the effort required not to let go of the sheet and reach down.

"Tell me," James groans, placing a quick kiss on Sirius's upper back, "tell me how you feel."

"Good," moans Sirius, his voice low and barely distinguishable, muffled as it is by the bed. "So good, fuck, I want—"

"What do you want?"

"Let me—"

" _No._ "

A low, slightly wild sound escapes Sirius's throat. He uses his grip on the sheets to pull his body forward and then shove himself back against the other man. "James—"

James responds by leaning forward, placing his full weight on Sirius's back as he thrusts in, urging him to lay down flat on his tummy.

For a moment, Sirius resists.

"Come on—"

Sirius makes a noise of protest.

"Fucking hell, Si, just do it!"

Half-grudgingly, Sirius lets his knees slip from under him, sinking until he is lying on his stomach. There's a strangled gasp as his erection touches the bed.

"That's it," James pants, punctuating the statement with a sharp, quick thrust. "Good — oh, fuck."

Sirius whimpers again, the force from James's thrust sending his cock hard against the mattress, the pressure and friction just enough to further torment him.

"Sirius," James manages, sounding rather desperate. "Are you —"

"What?" gasps Sirius, face still pressed against the mattress, though he's turned his head slightly to breathe more easily.

"I — nothing, just _fuck_ , Si —"

"Yeah," Sirius groans, his cock rubbing against the sheet. "Fuck, James, I'm going mad—"

"No, you're not," James groans in reply, both of his hands grabbing onto Sirius's hips. "Not yet."

"Shit, _James_!"

"Can you," James begins, trailing off into a moan. "Can you — like this —"

"I don't — probably —"

Voice low and very out of breath, James says, "I haven't even touched you, Si," followed by another hard thrust.

"Shit, I know," moans Sirius.

"I wanna," James gasps, "I wanna make you come, just from this --"

Sirius moans again, pressing the side of his face against the mattress, hard. He lifts his hips slightly off the bed, but that just makes the slight friction of his cock against the seat more excruciating.

"Just from this," James repeats, his hold on Sirius's hips tightening. "Don't you want to —"

"Fuck."

James's hips snap forward even harder than before. "Yeah," he groans. "God, Si, I'm so close —"

"Me... too..." growls Sirius, barely coherent, mindlessly thrusting back against James.

"I know," James gasps back, "I can tell you're — Merlin, you love it, don't you —"

Sirius just arches his back further.

"You — I'm —"

With a sharp cry, Sirius abruptly snaps his hips backward, grinding back into James, muscles all over his body tensing.

"Fuck, yes, come on," James grinds out, his fingers gripping Sirius's hips so tight he'll probably leave bruises. "Oh, shit —"

Busy coming all over the bed, Sirius groans something that may or may not be James's name.

Giving one final, sharp thrust, James collapses against Sirius as he finally lets himself come, hands still maintaining their death grip on the other man's hips. "Yes," he manages. "God, yes, Si —"

"Shit," breathes Sirius, barely above a whisper.

James is too busy gulping down big breaths of air to reply.

"… you're going to make me do that again at some point, aren't you?" Sirius says next, eyes still closed, and moving so little that it looks as if he might be asleep. Or dead.

"Why, do you mind?" James mumbles, into the back of Sirius's neck.

Sirius tries to laugh, and discovers he hasn't got the energy for it. "Fucking Merlin, no." 

"Good." The grin on James's face is evident in his voice. "Don't suppose I can just stay right here all night, can I?"

"Well, I might at some point need to breathe," mumbles Sirius, in a tone that lacks somewhat in conviction.

"Hmm," James agrees. "Am I crushing you?"

"Not badly," says the larger man. "And anyway, I don't especially care at the moment."

"Wonder why."

Sirius groans softly. "Shut up."

Chuckling softly, James says, "I'm sorry."

Sirius makes a noise that, though muffled, still manages to sound like a scoff. "Really?"

"Really."

"Er…" With some finagling and much effort, Sirius manages to turn his face toward James. "For which part, exactly?"

Pulling out with a small sigh, James rolls off of Sirius, turning to face him on the bed. "All the naysaying I did there."

Sirius chuckles softly. "Oh."

Blushing slightly, James gives him a rather sheepish smile.

Sirius reaches out to touch his cheek, just next to that smile. "Obviously, I didn't mind too much, in the end."

"Obviously."

"Not that I think you should make a habit of it." Sirius's hand drifts down to the back of James's neck.

"No?" asks James, rather teasingly despite his lingering blush. "You sure about that?"

Sirius's eyes narrow.

"I mean, the end result wasn't all bad, was it?"

"No," admits Sirius, a trifle reluctantly. His eyes are still narrowed.

".... why are you looking at me like that?" James finally asks.

"I'm just trying to decide how much damage I did by actually listening to you," Sirius mutters, his fingers stroking idle circles on James's nape.

"Hrm?"

"I somehow feel you're going to be even bossier, after this."

"If it evokes that reaction, hell yes I am," James says, grin widening.

Cheeks maybe a tiny bit pinker than they had been a moment before, Sirius raises an eyebrow at him. "What reaction?"

"Driving you mad."

Sirius stares at him a moment. "… you're a fucking evil bastard, you know that?"

"Nah," James argues, still grinning. "If I were, I'd make you sleep on the wet spot."

"The one I'm still lying on top of, you mean?"

"Uh-huh."

"I _don't_ have to stay here, then?"

James scoots backwards a little, closer to the edge of the bed. "C'mere."

Without hesitation, Sirius moves toward him. "We could just get rid of it…" he points out, half-heartedly.

"In a minute."

Slipping easily into James's arms, Sirius doesn't seem to have much of a problem with this plan.

Brushing his lips against Sirius's, James mumles, "I'm sorry for being a bossy prick."

"No, you aren't," returns Sirius, face momentarily pressed to James's neck, sounding rather contented.

"You're right, I'm not," James agrees. "Shit, Si, you— that was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Sirius laughs a little. His cheeks are suspiciously pink again.

"I mean it."

"I'm not even sure what you're talking about," Sirius says, tightening the grip of his arms slightly. "But thank you."

"I'm talking about _you_ , you pillock," is the response, followed by a rather softer, "Thank _you_."

"Oh. Well. I'm not going to say 'any time' because that would give you ideas," replies Sirius gently, a grin growing on his face, "but you're welcome."

James leans in, giving him a soft but lingering kiss. Through his smile, Sirius returns it.

"There," James mumbles against his lips. "Now you can get rid of it."

Pulling away, Sirius sputters, "Now _I_ can—"

Laughing, James reaches behind his own back, grabbing Sirius's wand and waving it at the offending bit of mattress before Sirius has finished the sentence. 

"You _are_ evil," declares Sirius, rolling back to his side of the bed.

"And you love it."

"No, I love _you_ ," Sirius replies, affectionately.

"Is there a difference?" James counters, raising an eyebrow at him as he stifles a yawn. 

"The evil I only tolerate," Sirius loftily explains.

"You have a funny way of tolerating things," says James, snuggling up closer to him once more and burying his face in his hair. 

"How do you mean?" asks Sirius, closing his eyes.

"Coming all over the sheets." Then, after a pause, "Merlin, I love you."

"I know." Sirius looks a little smug. "I don't suppose you could turn off the light now?"

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be read [here on LiveJournal](http://garderob.livejournal.com/14581.html).


End file.
